Como conquistar Uchiha Sasuke
by Prettytogepi
Summary: Ignorem o titulo e boa leitura


Sasuke: Você gosta mesmo de me envolver em yaoi né?

Eu: Sim, adoro juntar minhas duas paixões! E SasuSui é kawaii

Sasuke: Mas eu não sou seu?

Eu: Tecnicamente você e o Suigetsu são do tio Kishimoto e essa é uma fic sem fins lucrativos. Mas tu é meu também ^^

Sasuke: Então não tem motivo pra me "dar" pro Suigetsu.

Eu: Shhhh eu não to dando ninguém não. Tá doido? E outra, sou possessiva contigo - dá um soquinho no Sasuke-

Sasuke: -mexe no meu cabelo- Ok, vou deixar você escrevendo aí, quer uma xícara de café?

Eu: Não precisa amorzão ^^

* * *

><p>Um belo dia ensolarado no esconderijo dos "falcões" eis que surge um jovem de cabelos claros, dentes afiados e roupa meio esquisita (n.a. Discrição horrível, e esse é o Suigetsu) lendo um livro de titulo inusitado <em><strong>"Como conquistar Uchiha Sasuke".<strong>_

-Mas poxxa essa tal de Paola-chan sabe mesmo escrever manuais!

Juugo e Karin se aproximam e o Hozuki esconde o livro como se fosse a própria vida.

-Heey, Suigetsu! O que você está lendo? –Diz a avermelhada

-Aah, nada não - Karin pega o livro num movimento rápido-

-Como conquistar Uchiha Sasuke? Huuuum Suigetsu. Não sabia que você gostava desse tipo de coisa, mas bem que pode ser útil pra mim esse livro – Suigetsu cora-

-Aff Suigetsu, você me frustra - Juugo se manifesta-

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? –Suigetsu pega o livro da mão de Karin-

-Não te interessa. Hey Suigetsu, que tal uma aposta? Vamos seguir os passos do manual e ver quem fica com o Sasuke primeiro \o/

*Suigetsu botões on*

Mas o Sasuke é hetero e ela vai vencer... Mas mesmo assim vou tentar...

*Suigetsu botões off*

-Feito! Mas você terá que comprar um livro pra você.

-Ok

-Vocês são dois problemáticos – Diz o ruivo

Depois de um tempo Karin aparece lendo o mesmo livro que o Hozuki, mas ela começa a agir primeiro

-"_Passo 1 Saber se ele está interessado. Eu sou atraente, com certeza ele está interessado" _Oi Sasuke-kun –cara de safada-

-...

-Tá fazendo o que de bom? –a avermelhada se joga no colo do Uchiha, deixando as pernas cada uma de cada lado da cintura do mesmo-

-Nada- ele continua sem expressão e empurra Karin-

-Ai Sasuke-kun vem me tirar do tédio então, eu também to sem fazer nada...

-Olha Karin, eu não quero ter nenhum relacionamento com você.

-Grosso - Karin sai morrendo de raiva do quarto do Uchiha-

-Se eu gostasse da fruta já tinha pegado a Sakura ou a Ino faz tempo... Tem alguém mais interessante aqui –olha para Suigetsu que vem se aproximando- Oi Suigetsu!

-O-oi Sa-Sasuke. Eu vi a Karin sair chorando daqui, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não aconteceu nada, por isso ela tava chorando, entende?

-Aaah, sei bem. Você é bonito, normal as meninas gostarem de você... –_Passo 1 em andamento_-

-Você me acha bonito? –se aproxima do Hozuki-

-S-sim, você é bonito, elegante, se fosse uma garota eu seria seu namorado (n.a Suigetsu seu bocoió mais fácil você ser a garota)

-Só se eu fosse uma garota? –se aproxima ainda mais do Hozuki que agora está avermelhado-

-N-na-não, é que... Er... Eu gosto de vo-voce - vermelho é pouco para descrever a cor de Suigetsu, talvez carmim, ou escarlate, vai da sua imaginação-

-Gosta de mim? – Sem perceber, talvez o pimentão [?] tenha dado o passo inicial importante que juntaria os dois-

-Gos...

Ele não pode terminar de dizer quando o Uchiha tomou seus lábios para si, num beijo tímido, talvez até caloroso-

-Eu ainda tenho que ser uma menina pra você me namorar?

-Lógico que não, eu gosto de você assim Uchiha

-Eu também gosto de você assim **meu **Hozuki.

Eles se beijam mais uma vez e Suigetsu percebe que não precisaria de manual nenhum pra ter Uchiha Sasuke e estava bom assim porque agora ele sabia que o Uchiha também gostava dele.

Enquanto isso Karin e Juugo espiam os dois

-Acho que o Suigetsu venceu - Diz Juugo

-Esse manual é uma porcaria - Joga o manual longe-

-O manual era bom, o Sasuke que não estava interessado em você

-Juugo, faz um favor? Morre!

-Não, prefiro assistir shounen-ai - sorriso colgate-

-Vai se ferrar – A avermelhada sai do recinto-

* * *

><p>Tá beeeem curtinha, escrevi isso em pleno domingão de Natal, então é um presente pra manola Death-the-anne (desculpe por não ser ItaSai)<p>

Essa é a minha primeira fic, então, por favor, não me xinguem muito /

Deu pra perceber que eu sou A-P-A-I-X-O-N-A-D-A pelo Sasuke? Acho que sim...

Ér... Reviews?


End file.
